


Sweet, sweet mealody

by Mckenna_D



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 00:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14532495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mckenna_D/pseuds/Mckenna_D
Summary: Allison myers is girl who was abused, never cared by her parents, and was shipped off the be an orphan. Her mind is more distant than others, but the only one who can keep her mind ajar is her best friend alec... until that day. Why did it they have to go? Why did this happen to her? She finds and note giving her a clue to what hppened that day...





	Sweet, sweet mealody

**Author's Note:**

> ~hello lovlies! I made a longer, more detailed version on Wattpad (my username is Macaroon2005_). This story might give away some important details and my miss some so go ahead and read the first chapterof my newest book “sweet,sweet melody”!

“Hey whats up allison!” Alec said as he grabbed my hand and started to lead me to the school exit. Alec was fairly cute, although i wouldnt want to be his girlfriend. He had short dirty blond hair, a freckle specked nose and cute dimples. He has differnt color eyes, one blue and one hazle, just like me except i have one blue ane one aburn. Theres a major difference but nobody pays attention. I have long navy blue dyed hair, down to my tailbone. Im tall withn skinny arms and legs. My breasts are a little over average size (genetics, duh!) “Yeah, im fine” i lyed as we walked out the building and to his car. He knows im lying, he knows everything about me. I buckled my seatbelt as i stuggled to not get my hair stuck in the door. We got settled and drove off. “I know your lying Ali! Come on whats wrong? He said calmly. I was thinking about how i have no friends. Only him. And how lucky i have to have him. “How bout this... we skip school tommorow. We go and get so —“ he never finished his sentace because a we heard a crash... then blood... my blood...


End file.
